Her Life is on the Line for His
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Kendall decides to get Ryan out of the FIGHT CLUB herself. She shows Ryan that dying in the fight club isn't worth it. How will Ryan deal with the guilt of Kendall lying on her death bed at the hospital. This is an Zendall pairing story.
1. Fight Club Hospital

**Part One **

**MY LIFE FOR HIS**

"_I know what I have to do and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me." Kendall whispered as she watched Zach walk out of his office. "I'm going to do it tonight. When you are busy with the casino. My mother, Jackson and everyone who you trust are there. I'll just slip out and do what I have to do." She swallowed around the lump in her thorat at the mere thought at what she had decided to take on. _

Kendall stared into the other woman's face. "Take me in Ryan's place. Let him free. I'll stay for him. My life for his."

"Are you sure." The woman hissed through her teeth. She felt the crowd of sweaty men and women surround them in the ring. "There is no going back. You wont leave this place without a few scars."

"I'm used to scars. Ninety percent of the scars that I have are self inflated. Now I can just add another eight percent to the number." Kendall said. "Are we going to get on with it or are we just going to talk bitch." Her eyes grew harder than before.

The woman saw the ice sleets start to enter Kendall's eyes. She knew Kendall wasn't ready to fight yet; otherwise she would have thrown the first punch. The woman knew her job in the fight club with the first timers. Never throw the first punch always wait for the first timer to throw the first punch. Give the first timer that one last chance to turn and leave and get on with their lives. That was the _real_ first rule of the fight club. The rule that no one but the starters of the area's fight clubs had to obey. Or the top heads will kill them. The woman knew her place.

"Who are you running from." The woman hissed low.

"Who says I'm running from someone. I'm running forward towards two men." Kendall said.

"Who." The woman started walking around and around Kendall.

"My father the rapist and my grandfather who sold his own daughter to her rapist." Kendall hissed began to move forward as the face of her father clicked into place of the woman's. Suddenly the face of her grandfather, Eric Kane, the pictures that she saw of him slid right next to that of Richard Field.

The woman knew that this night was her night to be in pain. Not for one single person's pain but double the pain. She knew that she would be very sore for weeks to come with the sheer delight of hatred that was shooting out of every single pour of Kendall's body. She knew it would be worth it for this one night. She had a feeling that Kendall wont be back for another round. She knew that eighter Kendall would beat her demons to death this very night or die. This was Kendall first and last visit to fight club.

Kendall moved in quickly and body slammed her father and grandfather on the back of the neck. Their heads were interconnected on the body. The body that had hurt her mother and stole her mother's innocence from her when she was still a mere girl.

The woman felt the power behind the punch and knew that Kendall wanted it fast and hard. No breaks she was happy to fight that way. She personally liked to fight that way. She just hoped Kendall had a lot of energy for a nice long death match. She quickly slammed her fist straight into Kendall's chest. She watched gleefully as Kendall backed quickly away in sheer shock of the move. The woman watched as Kendall quickly got her breath under control.

Kendall rushed the image of her father and grandfather; just as the image rushed right back at her. She felt her head hit both of the heads and she went down as black hit her full on. She was unaware of all the raw screams of the male and females in the sweat smelling room. All she could see was being in a black room with just her father and grandfather who shared the same body. She knew she had to kill them before they killed her.

The woman got up wiping the first blood of the match from her head. She grinned as she saw that Kendall had her own blood on her head. She saw that Kendall didn't even brother to wipe it from her right eye; just allowing the blood to flow into her eye.

The fight between the two women continued for hours without eighter women lighting up one quarter. The woman was able to look at her co owner of the area's fight club and saw the wink and knew that Ryan had finally come to join in for the night.

Ryan heard the screaming and the moans and the groans and knew that the fight that was happing was a good one. He smelt the hatred before he even turned the corner and saw through the cage. What he saw stopped him dead and in very cold sweat.

"**KENDALL! STOP THIS NOW KENDALL! GET OUT OF THERE KENDALL! KENDALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"** The screams tore through Ryan as he clawed at the cage as he kept screaming and screaming through the cage. "Oh my God she's going to kill herself in there. I have to get her out of there." **"HOLD ON KENDALL! I'M COMING! I'M HERE! JUST STOP KENDALL! SHE'LL NOT HURT YOU IF YOU WILL JUST STOP!"**

Zach, Ethan, Jackson, Greenlee, and Erica ran even faster around the corner as they heard Ryan's last scream. They knew than and there that it was Kendall was in the fighting ring this night and not Ryan. They knew when they read the note that Kendall had left in Zach's office.

_Zach:_

_I know what I'm doing. I'm the only one who can save Ryan. I have always been the one. I'm sorry that you can't come with me. Take care of Bianca and Miranda for me. Take care of my mother for me. Tell her that I love her and I always will._

_Kendall._

Kendall body slammed her father and grandfather in the chest but was knocked by the body unto the hard unforgiven ground. She lost all the fight than. "Just kill me now daddy and granddaddy. Kill the rapist child that you created now." She said not seeing her father and grandfather anymore. She didn't see anything. She knew her eyes were wide opened but she couldn't forces on anything.

The woman crawled over to Kendall and saw that the blood had covered Kendall's eyes where she couldn't even see out of them. She looked up and saw the shock and sheer fear in Ryan, Zach, Ethan, Greenlee, Jackson and Erica's face. "This is what fight club is all about folks. Fight to the finish. No rules." She looked straight into Ryan's eyes as she said this. She knew that the others fully understood; she knew by Ryan's eyes that he was finally finished with fight club. She looked back down at the bloody and beaten Kendall. "You win sweetheart. Ryan is safe."

The room was deadly quite for the first time since fight club first opened it's doors. Each person knew how serious this death match truly was. Just by the last thing that Kendall had whispered before not moving another muscle. They backed away from the stunned newcomers. They knew the newcomers were Kendall's family and that they shouldn't try to stop them from taking Kendall and Ryan. They also knew that the fight club had to move out of the area that night or they risk jail time.

Erica was the first person to move towards Kendall. She walked timidly for the first few steps and than with a sob she rushed over and knelt down at her daughter's right side. "It's all right now sweetheart. Mommy's here. I won't allow anyone to kill you or hurt you ever again." She took off her scarf and began to gently wipe the caked blood from her daughter's face. But there was so much of it. She was able to wipe the flowing blood away but soon her scarf was filled with Kendall's blood and more was flowing quicker and quicker.

Jackson and Zach reached Kendall at the same time and they gently picked Kendall up between them and started to carry her out of the cage towards the fresh Pine Valley night air. They knew that they had to get Kendall out of that sweat and bloody smelling room in order to help her faster. Ethan and Greenlee walked over to Erica and gently helped her too her feet and they followed the two men carrying Kendall.

Ryan pulled out the key to the storage room and dropped it to the ground. "I'm done." He said over the ring of the key. He turned and followed his wife, Erica and Ethan from the storage room. He knew that no justice was going to be served for the fight club in this area. That the fight club had a secret exist in emergency cases as these. As soon as they left the room the fight club would be out within five minutes. Not enough time for the police to captured them. Well Ryan will do what he could to help the police with detailed descriptions of each fight club member. That is what he could do for Kendall. What he owed her for her saving him.

**MY LIFE FOR HERS**

Zach watched as the tubes to the heart montrol was moving up and down up and down. He knew the machine was breathing for Kendall. He knew that Kendall couldn't breath on her own right that moment; not with the beaten that she had taken that night. The beaten that she had willing took on. He looked up and saw the bandages that covered her eyes. Doctor Joe Martin had very carefully cleaned the blood and puss out of Kendall's eyes and said that he didn't know what damage was done to her eyes until the bruise healed. He wanted to keep the bandages wrapped around the eyes until the swelling had gone down. Being changed four times a day of course.

"Why did you do it Kendall? Why couldn't you have allowed me to do it? I would have traded my life for yours anytime." He whispered into the machine noise room.

"My daughter is stubborn Zach. She would have found a way sooner or later to do what she did. There was no way of stopping her." Erica said softly from where she sat on the other side of her daughter. She hadn't let Kendall's life less hand go from her since Kendall had been wheeled into the private room.

"She didn't have to do this Erica. I would have given my life for hers anytime." Zach said as he turned to look over at his mother in law.

"I know Zach. That's exactly how I feel." Erica softly said. She tore her eyes from Zach's and looked once again on the form of her daughter. The daughter that she had missed so much un needed time with. She missed Kendall's baby hood, childhood, teenage years. She allowed herself to miss Kendall's young adult hood and almost missed Kendall's adult hood. So much wasted time fighting against the truth. When she should have gathered Kendall to her and never let go. She learned that from Bianca and Miranda. If Erica had to turn back time and went back to carrying Kendall; she would have done things so differently. She would have loved her unborn child with all her might. She would have seen to it that Kendall always knew that her mother loved her.

**IN THE WAITING ROOM**

"I just got off the phone with Bianca. She's on her way." Greenlee said walking over to sit next to her husband. "She told me to tell you not to leave town. She has a few words she wants to share with you." She said looking meaning ful into her husband's eyes. "As I would also. But it's not really my place. I have said all I am going to say to you about your fight club Ryan. I'm done." With that Greenlee got to her feet and walked away from her husband.

Ryan watched as his wife walked over to her father, Reggie and Lily who were sitting next to the nurses station. Every single on of them expect Greenlee; were looking at him accusing. He didn't blame them. He had brought all this on him. He wanted to leave the room; but he was done running from his problems. He was ready to face them head on and deal with real life again.

_I lost my wife, my child, my friends, I lost Erica's trust and respect in me, I may have lost Kendall. All because of my deep fear that I would turn out just like my father. Well Ryan o ' l boy you all ready have. The first moment you stepped into the fight club you turned into Patrick Lavery. _ Ryan closed his eyes as he finally allowed these thoughts to coarse through his brain. He saw everything he lost swimming around. He saw Patrick, Brendan and Jonathan smirking and cheering in each scene as it spun out of control in his mind. He felt hot tears steaming down his checks. He didn't brother to wipe them away he finally allowed the tears to flow.

Greenlee turned around and stared at her sobbing husband as he finally allowed his sobs to come. She left her father's side and walked back over to him. She sat in the chair that she had just left and wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him to her. She finally knew that Ryan had finally come back to her. She knew that Ryan wont leave her ever again. _You did it Kendall. Thank you. God Bless you for all your days. _

"I can't believe she's forgiving him so easily J." Reggie frowned deeply as he cracked his knuckles at his side.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop that Reggie." Jackson growled down at his adopted son.

"Sorry J. But ever since you told me that I couldn't smash in anyone's face anymore I have to do something with my hands when I'm angry." Reggie said cracking his knuckles one last time. He saw that Jackson meant business. He wrapped his arms across his chest tightly.

"I have warned Lavery that trouble would be sure to follow him if he continued with the fight club." David said in Dixie's ear as he leaned against her by the nurses door. "Hell for once I'm glad that my finger prints aren't any where near this mess." His eyes lit up gleefully. "Now it's one of Pine Valley's very own hero's who destroyed a life."

"Shut up David." Dixie turned to face the man with hated flashing in her eyes. "I thought Kendall was your friend."

"She is." David said as the image of a very alive Kendall Hart flashed in his mind eye. "I know I have screwed up loyalty where the Montgomery family is concerned but I do care deeply for every single one of them. The Kane women that is."

"Than why are you so gleeful in this time of tragedy with them?" Dixie hissed as she kept her eyes on a very angry JR, Jamie and Tad who was watching her talking with David. She watched as Tad made his way towards them.

"Yes Dave why are you so gleeful!" Tad demanded as he placed a firm hand hard into David's right shoulder. He suddenly yanked David away from Dixie and towards Jamie and JR who were smirking.

David couldn't stop himself and he landed hard on his butt. He could hear the laughter ring out from behind him and raw anger sheered through him. He jumped to his feet and rushed towards Tad. But he stopped short when Dixie stepped in front of David. "That's not fair Dixie, you know I wouldn't hit a woman. Not you in any case. Step aside."

"Get out David. You are not welcome here." Dixie said calmly and with fire in her eyes.

David shook his head and saw Babe staring at him with sheer hatred in her eyes. He knew that if he acted on his impulse to move Dixie aside and lay into Tad; that Babe may never forgive him and come back to his side. He shook his head once more and without another word he turned to the left of the nurses station and huffed off. He would wait for news on Kendall in a different part of the wing.

Josh followed David's exist with his eyes and than turned his gaze back to Babe's face as she turned and stared across the room at Jamie. He saw such sadness in them as she tried hard to hide her true feelings. He couldn't believe that Jamie gave up a life with Babe; just so he could get a hold of his great aunt's millions for medical school. From what Babe had been telling him; Josh thought Jamie was a stand up guy for staying true to his true love than the temptation of a lot of cash.

"What I can't believe Madding that you have the guts to even be in the same room as me." Reggie hissed in Josh's ear suddenly.

Josh took an inward breath as he turned to face the hot headed young man. "Look Reggie; _both _Danielle and I told you that what we had was a one night stand. We didn't mean to hurt you. My God I _didn't_ even know about you until the '_New Beginning's'_ party two weeks _after_ we slept together."

"So you are calling Dani a slut!" Reggie demanded. He cracked his knuckles at his sides.

"No I'm not. I care a lot about Danielle. I cared a lot about her when I met her. I never intended that night to be a one night stand. I knew I wanted to be Danielle's friend." Josh said calmly. "Look Reggie I know you still want to punch my lights out; but can we please wait till we know that Kendall is well on the mend. I mean I don't think your family needs to worry about you in the middle of this tragedy."

Reggie breathed through his nose. "After Kendall is out of the hospitable and in her own bed; _then _I will bash your face and ribs in." He leaned closer. "You can count on that Madding."

**IN THE AIR**

"Thank you for taking time off from your studies to come with us, Maggie. I can't handle this trip home without you." Bianca breathed deep as she held Miranda closer to her. She bent and kissed her daughter on the head and saw a tear fall.

"I would never dream of being any where else Bianca. My place is by your side always." Maggie placed a gentle hand on Bianca's right shoulder and started to massage it gently. "Kendall is going to be all right. She's a fighter. She doesn't know how to listen to the bell ring."

"Maybe this time she will be forced to listen to the bell." Bianca chocked softly out. She didn't want to upset a very peaceful sleeping Miranda. "What if Grandmother Mono has her say and takes Kendall from us. As payment for Miranda."

"You know Mono; she wont take any of Erica's girls from her_ until _it is their time. This isn't Kendall's time; as it wasn't Miranda's time." Maggie said firmly.

"I just don't understand what Kendall was thinking; giving her life for Ryan's." Bianca stared into Maggie's eyes. "Ryan would have found another way to be saved. I know that he never wanted Kendall to do this for him. He never asked her too."

"You know Kendall. Stubborn as they come." Maggie said with a smile. "Kendall knew the risk she was taking; and she willing took them. She didn't set out to hurt your mother or you by this. She knew this was the only way to keep Ryan from killing himself."

"I should never have gone to Paris. If only I had stayed in Pine Valley than I could have talked Kendall out of this. I could have kept Kendall home with Miranda and I." Bianca bowed her head again as more tears felled onto her sleeping daughter's head. "She has to be all right. She just has to be." She whispered.

Maggie silently watched her best friend as she mourned for her sister. She knew that Bianca had made up her mind on what her next move would be. Once she saw that Bianca was safety by her sister's side; Maggie would began to do the leg work on making Bianca's wish come true.

**THE NEXT FEW HOURS WILL BE CRUCIAL**

"If Kendall doesn't come to on her own; than I am afraid we are going to have to operate. If she doesn't come to after that than I'm sorry Erica; than Kendall will have to be put on life support. These next few hours will be crucial." Dr. Joe said with a deep frown on his brow as he stared straight into Erica and Zach's eyes.

"Bianca will be here in four more hours. With Miranda. Kendall will want to see them again so she will wake up when her sister is by her side." Erica said lightly running her right hand down Kendall's life less right arm. "Hear me Kendall darling; Bianca and Miranda will soon be here. So it's time you start to wake up darling."

Dr. Joe prayed with all his might that Kendall would hear and come too on her own. He was still waiting for Maria to answer his call. He needed the best neurologist there was and Maria Santos Grey was it.

"Have you gotten a hold of Maria yet." Zach asked firmly.

"I have left messages with her phone service, her home phone, the hospital and her cell. So far she hasn't gotten back to me." Joe freely admitted. "But I'm not giving up. I will get a hold of Maria."

"Do you have a second choice for the best neurologist?" Erica demanded.

"Of course. Doctor Patrick Drake. He is right up there in Maria's league as a neurologist. I just want to give Maria the chance to operate on Kendall. One because she knows Kendall very well and she would be extra careful and slow on doing the correct thing at all times; and two she would of course bring Anita back to assist her." Dr. Joe nodded his head. Suddenly his pager went off. Joe looked down and smiled in relief. "Matter of fact I'm going to call Maria right now. He reached over and grabbed the phone he dialed the number that was flashing the pager. "Maria. We need you and Anita to come back to Pine Valley A.S.A.P. It's Kendall Hart." Joe paused and listened. "I know it is short notice but we may need you to operate in a matter of hours. I will of course explain everything in detail once you get there. I'm going to send the emergency chopper your way. I understand. Give my love to Maddie, Mateo and Hayley. And Maria thank you." Joe hung up the phone. "Maria and Anita will be here in two hours."

"Why so long!" Erica demanded.

"Maria has to drop Maddie off at Mateo and Hayley's before she could get to the Emergency chopper. Plus Anita has to sign out of her shift at the hospital. But that of course will only take them a half hour to do. It's an a hour and a half flight." Joe said. "Don't worry Erica; they will be here in time." Joe turned to leave the room but turned around suddenly. "I have also placed a call to Paris. Robin will be here to mower."

"Why Robin, Joe?" Erica asked concerned.

"Robin has some better ways on treating patients in Kendall's condition. Even if Kendall awakens on her own she will need one on one with a doctor to deal with not being able to see for a few weeks." Joe said.

"I still don't understand. Why Robin?" Erica demanded.

"Because Robin is Anna's daughter." Joe said simply.

Zach just looked confused at the exchange of words.

"Oh _right_ Joe. If Kendall needs Robin Scorpio than Robin Scorpio is it than." Erica went back to looking at her unconscince daughter.

Joe turned and left the room. He made sure the door shut softly behind him.

"Mom why don't you want Robin to be here." Zach suddenly asked.

Erica looked over at her son in law who was just five years younger than she was. The son in law that she never wanted to have. But the son in law whom her daughter loved with all her soul and the son in law whom loved her daughter with his entire being. The son in law that she counted on to protect her daughter. "I like you calling me mom. Just don't do it to much in public."

"Deal." Zach nodded as he finally realized that Erica Kane had accepted him into her family.

"Anna Devane and I don't get along. When she and her twin sister Alex were living in Pine Valley they took Dimti and Edmund Grey away from me." Erica stated. She smiled "I honestly thought that Dimti wouldn't want to be there for me or for Bianca when he feel madly and deeply in love with Doctor Alexander Devane. I thought I still had Edmund; even through Edmund and I don't get along all that well. But when Anna came to town Edmund decided to try to fall in love with her. So Edmund was out of my life and out of Bianca's. I don't handle it well when my ex husbands' and ex brother in law's fall in love with other women."

"Isn't Aidan related to Anna and Alex?" Zach raised an eye brow.

"Aidan is their nephew. You know Aidan's history so I won't go into that. The Devane twins also have a half brother; Gabriel. He's in college now with the youngest Santos sister; Rosa." Erica said turning her eyes back to Kendall to see if her daughter had woken up yet.

No such luck.

"Anna was the police of chief during Michael's rape trial and during the first part of his murder." Zach nodded his head. "Sorry Erica. I didn't mean to bring my brother's name up in a time like this. I won't ever being his name up ever again."

"It's quite all right Zach.** HE** is after all Miranda's father." Erica said as she chocked down the bitterness that came to her lips. "But let's not dwell on that. Kendall needs all the love and positive vibes right now. Nothing bad."

"No red." Zach agreed.

"How do you know Robin?" Zach asked instead keeping his voice calm and as up beat as he could.

"Edmund tracked Robin down in Paris when Anna was recovering from being sick. Edmund didn't tell Robin that her mother was in fact alive; Robin believed that her mother died with her father; Robert years ago. I will let Robin tell you that sad history herself if she is up to it." Erica said softly.

"I understand." Zach filed the information in the back of his head.

"Robin thought it odd that Edmund would be questioning her about her mother after so many years. She didn't buy for one minute Edmund's lie about writing a story about the former deased super spy Anna Devane." Erica continued. "Robin followed Edmund back to Pine Valley; back to Whirlwind. Where Anna was staying. She told Edmund that she wasn't going to leave until Edmund told her the truth on why he was so interested in her mum. Anna walked into the room behind Robin and surprised the heck out of her daughter. Anna and Robin had a tearful reunion and Anna told her daughter to go back to Paris; that she would be joining her there when she got completely well again."

"But Anna didn't. She stayed in Pine Valley married David Haywood and became Police of Chief of Pine Valley Police." Zach filled in where Erica stopped.

"Yes. But after Leonora's death; her daughter with David. Anna knew that she couldn't continue to live in Pine Valley so she quite her job left David and moved to Paris to be with Robin." Erica finished.

"Why would you want an HIV + woman to be the upbeat positive support for your daughter?" Zach suddenly asked.

Erica looked up into Zach's eyes shocked.

**I'M HERE WHY WON'T YOU LET ME OPERATE!**

"Dr. Joe I'm here. I'm ready. Why won't you let me be the one to operate on Mrs. Slater. She will have that much better success wait on recovering that much sooner." Patrick looked at Joe in slight anger. "Why do you want to risk Mrs. Slater's life on the off chance that Doctor Maria Santos Grey can get here on time."

"I have made up my mind Patrick. Maria is going to do the surgery and you are going to assist." Joe sighed deeply. Doctor Patrick Drake was the newest member on his neurologist staff. It was true that Patrick was an gifted surgeon. Top notch worthy to be by Maria's side on the number one A list of top surgeons. Expect Patrick lacked the compassion for his patients. Until Patrick Drake could show even a little compassion for his patients than he would sadly be a mile behind Maria Grey.

Patrick shook his head and sighed deeply. "When do you plan on operating?"

"As soon as Maria gets here. Oh yes and your father Noah will be assist anting also. " Joe said with a firm nod. He didn't miss the look of anger and deep shock that came into Patrick's eyes. But he was curious at how fast the younger man hid his true feelings.

"Why?" Patrick shook his head. "Dad doesn't practice medicine anymore."

"Noah agreed to take this case on as a consent for me. Matter of fact he is the number one consult on all neurologist cases. I just added him to my staff today." Joe smiled huge. "He is a real find. A real gold mine."

"If you don't mind him being drunk." Patrick murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" Joe asked raising his right eye brow. He very well heard what Patrick Drake had said about his father. Joe all ready knew all about Noah's history; Noah had been forthright about his down spiral from his career.

"Nothing." Patrick said quickly. Much too quickly. "Let me know when Doctor Grey gets here and I'll be ready." He turned and walked away.

Joe shook his head as he watched the younger Drake storm away.

**I WANT TO BE THE CONSTANT VOICE KENDALL HEARS**

"If you wish for me to stand in for you I will Grandpa Joe." Jamie said talking to his grandfather. "I know I'm a rookie and really not apposed to be in the operating room. But it's Kendall ... I thought perhaps if she heard my voice throughout the surgery she'll feel calm."

Joe nodded his head. "I was hoping that you would say this Jamie." He smiled. "It'll give you a birds eye on how operating on a brain truly is. If Maria agrees than yes James you may be in the room."

"Thank you." Jamie said softly.

Joe slapped his grandson on the shoulder. "Why don't you ..." His eyes lit up as the elevator door opened and Maria and Anita stepped into the waiting room. "Maria! Anita! Welcome back."

"Hello Joe." Maria said with a sad smile. "I wish it was on a much better occasion that brings me back here. How is Kendall holding up?"

Joe walked down the hall way with Maria, Anita and Jamie by his side away from the waiting people. Away from Kendall's family and friends. "She needs to be operated on immediately. Doctor Patrick Drake will assist, Doctor Noah Drake will be consult , Anita will be head nurse and Jamie will be talking to Kendall the entire time."

"Welcome Jamie." Maria nodded her head. "Congratulation on wanting to become a doctor."

"Thank you Maria." Jamie said softly as they stopped outside of Kendall's room.

Joe opened the door to the stunned look on Erica's face as they all saw Erica staring shocked in her son in law's face. He didn't miss the sad look that came into Maria's face as she looked at Zach.

"Hello Zach." Maria said softly.

Zach turned and nodded at Maria. "Maria." He turned back to Kendall. "Save Kendall's life. That is all I demand of you, Maria."

"We are going to have to get Kendall prep for surgery. Maria will be the surgeon, Doctor Patrick Drake will assistant, Doctor Noah Drake will be consult, Anita will be head nurse and Jamie will be talking to Kendall throughout surgery." Joe said firmly. "I'll be in and out of the room giving you updated news every hour on the hour."

"Thank you Joe." Erica softly said turning her eyes back to stare lovely at her daughters face. "Any word on Bianca?"

"The plane has just landed and Bianca will be here in twenty minutes. I sent JR. to pick them up and you know that JR. will break every speeding law to get Bianca here before Kendall goes into surgery." Jamie said firmly.

**DON'T STOP FOR RED OR STOP SIGNS**

"Don't stop for red or stop signs JR. Just keep driving as safely as you can." Bianca ordered from the back seat where she was sitting to make sure that her daughter would be safe through the crazy and very illegal drive from the airport to the hospital.

"What about the cops." JR looked briefly in the reviewer mirror before looking back at the road as he jetted around the corner that finally allowed the car to leave the airports parking lot.

"Don't stop. Once at the hospital tell them to talk to Derek. That I only will talk anything over with Chief Fry and no one else." Bianca said placing a hand on her daughter's hand to keep her safe.

"Got it." JR hid the grin that came onto lips as he listened to Bianca Montgomery being a Kane woman. "So how was the flight?" He asked softly to Maggie who was sitting next to him in the passenger set.

"As well as could be expected." Maggie replied never taking her eyes off of Bianca and Miranda in the review mirror. "How is Kendall?" She asked.

"Just as she was when we called you yesterday." JR replied. "They are going to operate. Maria and Anita arrived at the hospital just as your plane landed."

Maggie nodded and said a little prayer for Kendall and the doctors who were going to operate.

"Miranda looks good Binks. Little A. can't wait to see her again." JR said never taking his eyes off the road as he turned sharply to the left. He sighed deeply as red police lights and siren let the air. He followered Bianca's wish and he didn't stop or slow down once inch. He did make sure to blink his blinker twice to allow the officer to know that he knew that the officer was behind him.

"We can't wait to see Little Adam eighter." Bianca said softly. She looked down and saw the concern in Miranda's eyes. "It's all right darling. The police officer is our friend. He is just doing his job is all we are quite safe. We will see Aunt Kendall in just a minute."

JR turned into the e.r. entrance and stopped the car. He quickly got out and went around to Miranda's side and took her quickly out he turned and handed her over to Bianca. "Don't worry about the cop I'll deal with him. Go to Kendall."

"Thank you JR." Bianca said holding Miranda tighter to her.

"I'll make sure your diaper bag will be waiting in the waiting room when you come out of Kendall's room." JR promised just as the very angry office marched up to him.

"Thank you JR." Maggie said with a nod as she followed Bianca and Miranda into the entrance.

"Office Kent is it. Please call Chief Derek Fry and tell him to meet JR Chandler at the Pine Valley hospital. Neurologist floor." With that JR got into his car and drove off to a parking space. He got out and made sure to grab Miranda's diaper bag. He hurried back towards the entrance and passed a very shocked officer Kent.

**TWO SISTERS ONE HEARTBEAT**

Bianca stepped into the room while Joe stepped aside. "I need to be alone with my sister for a moment please."

"Of course darling." Erica stood up and leaned down and gently kissed Kendall on the forehead. "I love you Kendall. My beautiful oldest daughter. I'll be waiting in your room when you come out of surgery. With Zach, Bianca and Miranda. Your family will be waiting for you to wake those beautiful eyes of yours."

Zach leaned down and gently pressed his lips against his wife's. "I love you Kendall and I always will. You need to wake up so we can start living our lives together. I love you." He softly said as he kissed her once again. He stood straight up and wiped away a fallen tear as he turned to Bianca with Miranda in her arms. "Tell your sister to wake up."

Bianca nodded. She waited until her mother, Zach and Joe left the room. She heard the door softly shut behind them.

Bianca walked over to the chair that Zach had sat in a moment ago. She sat down and placed Miranda at Kendall's side. She lifted her sisters' hand and placed it against Miranda's chest next to her daughter's heart beat.

"Feel that Kendall. That's Miranda's heart beat. That's the heart beat that is willing you to live. Fight back Kendall. Fight to come back to the ones who love you. Fight to live." Bianca softly said.

"I know you are with Grandmother Mono, my father right now Kendall. You can visit with them for a little while them how mom, Miranda and I are doing. But Kendall you can't stay with them forever. Not right now darling. Your place in life is here alive with us. So you have to tell them goodbye give them kisses for mom, Miranda, I and of course for you and come back." Bianca kept her eyes glued onto Kendall's face. She waited for her sister to open her eyes.

"I'm not going back to Paris Kendall. Miranda and I are going to be moving back home. Where we belong where we have always belonged." Bianca stated softly. "Maggie is going to come home also; so you don't have to concern yourself that I'm giving anything up. You know Maggie her home is where I and Miranda is. "

The door opened and Joe walked in. "I'm sorry Bianca but it's time."

"I love you Kendall. Miranda loves you." Bianca got up and leaned over and gently kissed her sister on the forehead. "Come back to us. Fight to live. Don't give up the fight."

Joe stepped aside and allowed the orderly to walk in and start to prep Kendall to lift her unto the gunnery.

Bianca with Miranda back in her arms passed Joe into the hallway and stood between her mother and Zach as the orderly wheedled Kendall out of the room.

**END OF PART ONE**


	2. Silently Waiting

**Part Two**

**WAITING FOR NEWS ANY NEWS**

The second hand kept moving ever so slowly. The minute wouldn't come fast enough. Everyone knew that watching a clock would slow time down. But they didn't care because all they can think of is that with more time going than the less of a wait they had. But damn it to all hell time wasn't speeding up like they hoped it would.

JR couldn't help it he kept standing up and sitting down every other second. He felt bad for Little Adam who was trying to take his afternoon nap on his shoulder. He unconsciencely gripped his son tightly. He only loosened his hold ever so silently as Little Adam's whimper of pain came through his conscience. But he tighten his hold once again without realizing it.

Babe finally put her hands on top of JR's shoulder's and forced him to sit tight. When he looked over at her in anger; she silently shook her head and looked meaningfully down at their son. She saw in relief JR loosen his death hold on the small boy and try to sit back in the chair. She very real knew that JR would never dream of allowing her to hold her own son. But she was relieved to see that he took her unspoken demanded to take care of Little Adam. She watched as Little Adam laid his little head on his father's shoulders and feel asleep.

Dixie stared at the little family scene between JR, Babe and Little Adam. It was a perfect little family; only they weren't a family. At least not in the biblical sense. Hatred, mistrust, lies was what was between the mother and father. The little boy was trying to hold the family together with no success. But Dixie felt hope rise in her breast. Small hope; but hope was there all the same.

David leaned against the wall as he also stared at the family of the younger generation of Chandlers. God how he prayed that his only surviving daughter HADN'T married a Chandler. And Adam Chandler JR. was worse yet. Junior was a spitting image of his father Adam Chandler. His daughter and only grandson were in danger forever from the Chandler family. And his precious grandson; Little Adam had the Chandler blood corsing through his body. David sighed deeply coming up with yet another one of his plans to rid Babe and Little Adam of JR Chandler and Adam Chandler for good.

Tad walked over and put his arms around Dixie's shoulder and pulled his ex wife close to him and kissed the side of her head. He felt her jump in fright. He turned her head so she was facing him and he leaned down and gently pressed his lips on to hers. He was happy to feel her respond with the same love she had always had in the past. He tightened his hold as he felt the kiss deepen.

Krystal couldn't tear her eyes off of Tad and Dixie. She felt her heart drop at the sight of the man that had so willing stolen her heart and made her believe that she truly was a lady and not some cheap horny bitch kiss his ex wife; who was until recently thought as dead. Krystal had hoped that Tad would move on with his life and his heart with her. She shook her head sadly and turned away from the reunited scene before she lost it all together and made a scene. She knew that she never could because she always did know that Tad's heart was always Dixie's in life and in death. Tad had proven that way before Dixie turned up alive.

Maggie caught sight of David down the hallways. She was all ready mad at her cousin for keeping the fact that Miranda was alive from Bianca. That David had chosen **HIS** daughter over Bianca. Maggie wanted to march over and start to blast David with her anger right at that moment. But she knew that she wouldn't do Kendall any good if she allowed her anger to vent out. Kendall needed her to think positive. She had to stay strong for Bianca. So she walked closer where Aidan was standing next to the hallway that led to the operating room.

Aidan held out his arm and allowed Maggie to scoot next to him. He tighten his hold as he felt his cousin by marriage; removed by divorce tremble. He hadn't missed Maggie watching David and he hadn't missed Maggie's expression. So he knew that Maggie was angry on top of being terrified and sad. But he knew that Maggie would remain strong for Kendall and not allow her anger to over rule her sense. He bent his head and kissed the top of her forehead to show that he completely understood and was glad for the company.

Brooke sat next to Opal who was sitting next to Mrytal. All three women kept looking towards Aidan trying to see past the young brit to the hallway. All three were willing Joe to come out with news that Kendall was alive and well. All three were willing Joe to come out and say that Kendall was awake and talking. All three were praying to Mono to spare Kendall Hart. All three were praying to Mono not to take Erica's daughter away from her.

Ryan held onto Greenlee as he allowed his prayer's to wash over her head and soul. He prayed that he hadn't killed Kendall for his stupid choice of joining the fight club. That Kendall would forgive him for making it seem like **SHE** had to take **HIS** place in that operating room. Greenlee slightly thanked Kendall over and over again for her sacfice. She silently told Kendall that she had saved Ryan that day.

Reggie couldn't take his eyes off of Josh who was talking quietly to Dani. He couldn't help but feel deep hatred for **BOTH **Josh and Dani. Josh for using **HIS** girlfriend for a one night stand. Dani for cheating on him with a total stranger. But than he realized what he was feeling and turned away and wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe how selfish he was acting when Kendall needed all his thoughts and prayers for her survivor.

Jackson watched as Lily walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his arm. He carefully watched as Sam nodded his head and placed his hand over hers. He was deeply concerned about this new real ship that his daughter was embarking on. But he knew that Lily was all right for the time being. Sam wouldn't pull anything in the waiting room of a hospital with everyone keeping a sharp eye on him. Jackson went back to praying hard for Kendall.

Simone kept an eye on Ethan's face as he looked; no stared dumbly at the far wall. She knew that the young english man was reliving his entire real ship with Kendall in his mind eye. How it was Kendall who was the only one in town who stood by him when Ryan was shot. Who was the only one in town who stood by him as he claimed to be one of the awful Cambias's. How she was the one to stand by him in his search for his father. How she stood to by him when he claimed that his own father was the murderer of Edmund Grey. How Kendall was deverstated to learn that Ethan had lied on his love for** HER** and when the truth was that Zach Slater never killed Edmund Grey.

Derek Fray sat next to his sister as they waited for any news on Kendall Hart. Once he had arrived at the hospital JR informed him that Bianca would give her full statement on the wild car chase in **HER** own time. That if were to go and barge in on Bianca, Zach and Erica; than JR would personally see to it that Derek lost his badge. Derek didn't mind JR using his power in this one instant. He very well knew that Bianca wouldn't be able to give a clear statement until she knew Kendall was out of surgery. He had sat down for the long wait and prayed that Kendall would make it out just fine. He was able to watch closely at how Reggie was handing his anger and hatred against Dani. He didn't know anything about Joshua Madding but he sure as hell planned on finding out.

Olivia Fry was working on the legal document that would allow the police to search the ware house well the fight club was held. They all in the waiting room very well knew that by now it was too late to catch even one of the fight club members or heads. But with Ryan's help; she very well knew that Derek wouldn't rest until he caught the head bozo who decided that a fight club was a nice idea.

**IN KENDALL'S ROOM**

Bianca held Miranda's closer to her. She bent her head and kissed her sleeping daughter lightly on the check. She knew that she had better get Miranda to a crib. But everyone whom she trusted Miranda with was at the hospital. She shifted slightly in her seat and Miranda protested meekly in her sleep. Bianca bent he head once again and kissed her daughter's head as she finally found a comfortable position on the chair. She very well knew that her mother and Zach wanted to hold Miranda; but Bianca didn't want her daughter from her arms. Not even to Maggie.

Zach got up from the end of Kendall's empty bed. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a wool blanket and walked over to where Bianca was sitting on the only comfortable chair in the room. He draped the blanket around Bianca and laid a gentle hand on top of his niece's head. Kendall's niece's head. Fresh tears fell down his face as he saw Kendall's sleeping face in Miranda's sleeping face. He let go of Miranda's head as he felt his hands tighten. He walked back over and took his seat back on the end of Kendall's empty bed.

Erica was beating herself up once more for not raising Kendall when she was a baby. For not allowing herself to care and love for her unborn child when she carried Kendall; the way she had with Bianca. For all the anger and fear of getting to know Kendall because of whom her father was. For allowing Kendall's father to ruin the real ship that she deserved to have with her child. Her daughter. Her flesh and blood.

**END PART TWO**


End file.
